Raiden Morgenstern
Raiden Morningstar, is one of the protagonists in the Dark Prophecies. She is the daughter of Lucian Morningstar and Cordelia Grey. Biography Raiden Lilith Creighton Morningstar is the first daughter of Lucian Creighton and first child for Cordelia Grey. She was born in the year of 1000. She has a long list of former lovers which includes Declan's mother Victoria. She's a bisexual but prefers women. Her mother is a archangel. Raiden is a chimera which means she procreate with other females (human or supernatural). When she arrives at the Paris Covenant, she falls heads over heels in love with Ariana, which causes her to imprint on her. Her blood can make a human immortal. Physical Appearance She has short brown hair with hazel eyes, which makes Ariana dizzy whenever Raiden stares her. Personality Powers and Abilities Raiden, being a archangel, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. She also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, she possess immortality and flight because of her wings. She has the power of omnipotence. She has the power of pregnancy inducement. She was given the gift of absolutely immortality by the Goddess Gaia, which makes her a true immortal. Love Interests Ariana Sarközi Main article: Ariana Sarközi Raiden has an all-consuming relationship with Ariana whom she imprints on.The first time Raiden meets Ariana, is when she is called to Paris to investiage demon attacks on humans. Ariana is assign to the investiagation to help Raiden. The two try their hardest to resist the attraction to the point where Ariana tries to get back with her ex-boyfriend Sebastian. This angers Raiden so bad, that she confronts Ariana, admitting her love her for her. The two made love for the first time when Ariana is almost killed by Raiden's older brother Mammon. Family Relationships Declan Creighton Main article: Declan Creighton Raiden relationship with Declan is very strong. They often joking around and chase girls. Declan is very determined to get Raiden and their father back on good terms, which angers her at first. But she evenually mellows out, and makes an effort to connect with her father. Killian Mikaelsson Main article: Killian Mikaelsson Raiden and Killian are very close with Raiden often protecting her out of control sister, Raiden offered runs to Killian for advice when she having relationships. She and Damien were the ones who had to stop Killian murderous rampage when she first turned into a vampire. Damien Mikaelsson Main article: Damien Mikaelsson Raiden loves Damien very much. She often jokes that he couldn't be the son of Lucifier because of his kind heart, because he's always thinking about helping others. Children Rowan Morningstar Rowan is the first child of Raiden and Ariana. She was conceived on her mother's twenty-four birthday. Her mother Ariana called her the best birthday present that she was ever given. Category:Morningstar Family Category:The Order Category:Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Daylighters Category:True Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Chimera